lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Trait positive
Throughout the LG15 Franchise, many humans have been identified as either trait positive (Bree, Kate, Maggie and others) or trait negative (Jules, Claire and others). What is Trait Positive? thumb|left|150px|"Ribozymes" From what Daniel, Jonas, and Sarah discovered in the box left by Bree's father, it is apparent that Bree is trait positive due to an inordinate amount of . According to Daniel, "ribozymes are like molecular scissors that cut DNA . . . scientists seeking the origin of life have produced ribozymes that are actually capable of catalyzing their own synthesis. Translation: They somehow make life." Based on discussions with Dr. Leonard Alderman, a pure-blood trait positive person is able to reproduce ribozymes exponentially. The ability to reproduce ribozymes at an accelerated rate may be the key to curing commonplace diseases, such as cancer or the common cold. According to brief glimpses of information held by the FTO regarding the condition, the gene for trait-positivity is . It is very rare to find the condition in male subjects because most females possessing the gene mutation necessary for trait positivity are killed before they have had a chance to reproduce. Origins Trait positive humans date back to an Ancient Egyptian. A woman living in Denderah, widely regarded as "the fountain of youth," was believed to be a descendant of the fertility goddess Hathor. Hathor's daughter gave birth to twenty girls and the bloodline was considered holy. All trait positive humans today can be traced back to one of these twenty girls. Relevance to the Order Benefits The Order invests an extraordinary amount of time cultivating the blood of trait positive humans. It appears that this is because the Elders of the Hymn of One believe that trait positive humans' blood has a special "life giving" quality, and that by transfusing those humans' blood into themselves, they can gain extra life, about 40 - 50 years per Ceremony . According to a Watcher, "these Elders' lives are dependent upon these girls." (My Fatal Mistake, October 2nd, 2007). Disadvantages There have also been suggestions by the rogue Elder, Claire, and Dr. William Griffin that trait positive girls have special powers. According to Claire, if a trait positive girl learns to harness these powers, she will possess the ability to take down the Order once and for all. Dr. William Griffin's claim was less specific, but he too suggested that "trait positive girls possess powerful abilities." He said that his experiments "with the trait positive girls showed that they had something more than the longevity that we believe provides the power for the Order." He did not have a chance to elaborate beyond this point. However, the legitimacy of all of these claims were called into doubt in My Fatal Mistake, when a Watcher told a heartbroken Jonas that any sort of "powers" that trait positive girls had were a sham. Even so, no other explanation has been given for what could have happened instead. The Lives of Trait Positive Girls Bree's dad told Bree that "the Order takes these girls who show potential, at birth, and place them in controlled homes. Apparently, there are thousands of them, but once they hit puberty only a fraction of a percentile develop the characteristics needed for the ceremony" (Hiding In The Bathroom (January 13th, 2007)). These "characteristics" were later identified as "trait positive." Once the girls have been selected for the Ceremony, they must go on a special diet and receive injections. To our knowledge, the Ceremony ultimately represents an early end to these girls' lives. Many people, such as Watchers and various other members of the Hymn of One, believe that it is their duty to protect these girls from the time they are born until the time they complete the Ceremony, and as such, the girls are very closely monitored for most of their lives. Dr. Calvin Hart was part of a study that was devoted to trying to recreate the high-ribozyme blood in at least twenty girls. In the video Evil Drug Company Exposed!, Dr. Hart revealed that his test subjects were genetically altered in their mother's womb. Unfortunately, none of the test subjects Dr. Hart was working with survived past the age of five. Only the control, Gina, survived (she was naturally born trait positive). Becoming Trait Negative Anyone with a normal or low level of ribozymes is considered trait negative, and therefore, undesirable to the Order in terms of the Ceremony. In an attempt to make Bree trait negative, TAAG, after deciphering Isaac Gilman's letter, embarked on a mission to retrieve a trait positive blood sample and create a serum using that blood. The exact makings of the serum are not clear; the only clue we have is "zinc oxide". From what Emma says in Decision Time and I Like Being Me, we know that this serum can be taken in more than one shot. In contrast, Michelle Clore confirms that after injecting Kate only once with the serum, Kate had not become fully trait negative. Additionally, it has since been discovered that, if the serum makes its way into an elder's blood stream, they will die, as in the case of Bill Porter. Trait Positive Males It was believed that only females can be trait positive since all of the trait positive people, who appeared in the lonelygirl15 and KateModern videos, are girls. Until the Day of Atonement, since Sarah revealed that Jonas is the first trait positive male in a millenium, it is revealed that males can rarely be trait positive, too. List of Trait Positive People lonelygirl15 *Bree Avery - Deceased *Jonas Wharton - Hidden by the Order *Emma Wharton - Active *Gina Hart - Deceased (Blood Contaminated) *Nadia Dalton - Deceased *Ceremony Baby - M.I.A. KateModern *Genevieve Strathcarron - Deceased *Janet - Deceased *Lauren - Active *Lauren's sister - Deceased *Michelle Clore - Deceased *Jonas Wharton - Hidden by the Order *The Van Helden baby - M.I.A LG15: The Resistance *Lilly Sophia Antonia - Hidden by the Order *Sarah Alana Bennett - Comatose *Neena Al-Farheem - Deceased *Alison Lynn Hampton - Deceased *Winifred Suzanne Kane - Deceased *Lin Jun Kumiko - Deceased *Anna Jane Linson - Deceased *Cynthia Domonique Maddon - Hidden by the Order *Stephanie Jade Sanderson - Deceased *Margaret Ann Schaeffer - Hidden by the Order *Yelena Andrea Suffron - Deceased *Kristen Catherine Theona - Deceased *Jonas Wharton - Hidden by the Order N1ckola *Ola Polak - Deceased LG15: The Last *Chasina Wilson - Active *Leigh Taylor - Deceased *Jayde Cooper - Hidden by the Order *Antonia Moore - Deceased *Jonas Wharton - Hidden by the Order *Chloe Murray - Active LG15: Outbreak *Alizee - Deceased Category:The Order